Streetwise
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She hasn't felt like an innocent kid in a long time... but that wouldn't stop Billy Grey from trying to keep her as one for his own twisted purposes. But he's not the only one with warped intentions. (3D/HD crossover)


Chains around her wrists were the first thing she noticed when regaining consciousness… the tiny 15 year old looked over to the couch, seeing her kidnapper casually watching Tv.

"This? This is low, even for you. Where is he?"

He stood up and walked over, crouching down and his brown eyes narrowed at the young girl… Billy Grey was beyond angry tonight.

"Who? Your fuckbuddy?" Billy asked casually.

"My boyfriend… and don't pull the 'overprotective friend' routine with me, I knew your true intentions. It was obvious when I started looking less like a child… but still creepy. Both you and Vincenzo are horny bastards, at least Dominic has some damn respect… and most likely by now, a machine gun." Gionna responded.

"Shut it!" Billy growled, pulling her by her hair… but she smirked at him.

"You're insanely screwed, Billy Grey… I know who really scares you, he has for a long time. Way more than the pigs or crooks-" Gionna said.

His fist collided with her face and then he grabbed her again.

"Mary had a little lamb because you didn't fucking cook it!"

The two took a moment to process that neither of them said that and then knew instantly who the 8 foot outline in the door was.

"Oh, sorry. You were holding her in such a way that you looked like you were about to butcher her down, cut her up and serve her in Cluckin Bell. Of course… she doesn't mean anything more than your sandwich fillings to you, does she?!" Logan responded, clicking back the titan of a handgun his left hand was wrapped around.

"Logan, stay outta-" Billy starts to shout, yelling in pain when a bullet pierced his shoulder before Logan shot the chain off of Gionna's arms and picked her up into his arms.

"That fuckin…" Gionna tried to say, Logan seeing that a broken shard of steel had pierced her wrist from the chain.

"We'll sort that in a minute." Logan whispered before he took her outside. "Take her, I've got business to handle." He said, carefully transferring Gionna to Terry's arms before spinning the revolver drum and turning back to the building.

"Where is he, Terry?" Gionna asked once she was in the passenger seat of the weapons van.

"Beaten up badly, he's gonna live though…" Terry answered before both heard a chainsaw roar to life.

"What the hell are you thinking, Philips?!" Billy yelled.

"I'm thinking I need you to hold this for me." Logan said before shoving the barrel of the gun into Billy's mouth after using the chain from Gionna to bind his wrists, the gun too far in for him to choke it out. "Now, what to do? Ooh, that looks colourful!" He said while picking up a hacksaw from the floor which had been dripped on by oil and water, giving it a small rainbow appearance in the light.

"Logan, think this through, she-" Billy replied, Logan hitting him with the gun.

"You mean sandwich filling?! Oh, she'd recommend this! When you treat people like you do, there is no way-" Logan shouted before turning the hacksaw upwards and holding it between Billy's legs. "-that society needs you contributing to the population, whether it be for how they'd end up or how you'd treat them!"

"And when he just leaves her on the fucking road and moves on to some other tramp, what then?!" Billy yelled.

"Then in the unlikely event that that happens, he'll get the same as you right… right about… now!" Logan said, shouting the end as he quickly sliced the saw through Billy's jeans and scratching the flesh beyond.

The screams echoed through the area, even as the van reached Leftwood Hospital and Terry took Gionna into the ER, the small teen speechless.

' _What are you doing to him, performing an exorcism?!'_ Terry paged to Logan once his arms were freed as Gionna carefully sat down.

' _Aw, nothing, Billy boy is just watering the moss in the floor cracks here, they're gonna stain yellow in a minute!'_ Logan replied.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Gionna managed to ask.

"Let's just say that if moss could catch infections, that floor would be dead as the Sahara by now." Terry answered.

Gionna tried to calm down and let the doctor fix her wrist but her mind wandered to Dominic… she opened her eyes when she felt Terry's hand on her shoulder.

"I kept thinking… we were gonna die. And for what? Because someone I had known for most of my life is a fucking fraud, a hypocrite? It's just gonna get worse, Terry." Gionna said.

"What are you thinking?" Terry asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it… the only way Dominic and I would be safe is if we leave LC and Alderney. But we're still kids, where would we go?" Gionna responded, unaware that Johnny was in the doorway.

"Nowhere. Don't you even think of it, running away from problems isn't how we solve them. Because in the end, all problems will do is follow after us." Johnny said.

"We nearly died, Johnny. I'd hate to say this even more but the other option is murdering that drug addicted son of a bitch, if Logan hasn't killed him already." Gionna said.

"If you ran, you'd soon count that as the only option. You're not remembering the stories of the Lost's early days. The AOD overpowered the club so the founding lot all upped and moved states, many times but every time, the AOD were waiting. In the end, only way they backed off was when the Lost turned around and bombed up their places, then they backed off… more or less." Johnny responded.

"Summer of 83… that explosion echoed so loudly that it decapitated part of the Statue Of Happiness." Gionna said, trying not to give into the Hydrocodone.

"Told you she saw that stone finger fall off." Terry responded.

"Even at that age…" Gionna said, closing her tired eyes.

Johnny kissed her on her forehead and left the room, seeing Dominic stumble out of a trauma room and running to him.

"Did you find her?!" Dominic asked.

"Beaten up and some shrapnel was in her arm." Johnny answered, leading Dominic to the room and Dominic sitting by Gionna's bedside, lightly holding her left hand.


End file.
